


The Diner

by EXO_Chan_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO_Chan_Kai/pseuds/EXO_Chan_Kai





	1. Where it all started.

He was standoffish and completely unconcerned with anything that didn’t have to do with himself or his gang. Well, they weren’t necessarily a gang, but they weren’t exactly keepers of the peace either. They went by EXO and everyone knew better than to piss them off. He wasn’t the leader but by the way he acted, you would have thought otherwise. His friends weren’t really like him, not all the time. They knew how to laugh and smile and joke around.

Not Do Kyungsoo.

In all the years that you’ve known of them, you had never seen a single shred of happiness come across his face. Almost everything about him should make you want to keep your distance and usually, you did try to avoid going to their spots. No one ever wants to be to close if or when something happened.

So today was a complete accident.

* * *

 

After work, you had decided to stop to get something for dinner at the restaurant that opened up down the street about a few months ago. It was a locally owned, a cute little mom-and-pop type diner. Surprisingly there wasn’t a lot of people there, just a few families scattered around the room. The sign on the podium in the front said to seat yourself so you chose a booth in the back. Just as you had finished ordering and the waiter was walking away, they walked in.

Kyungsoo. His face was emotionless with an icy stare, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with one hand tucked into the pocket of his dark jeans as he moved through the room to sit at a large table with his friends following loudly behind him. As soon as they sat down drinks were brought out to them, without actually having to order anything, along with their food shortly after. You just figured that they came here often enough until an older lady came from the kitchen saying quick hellos to the 8 other guys and stopping in front of Kyungsoo.

“Stand up and give your mother a proper hug and kiss on the cheek,” she said with her hands on her hips. You thought maybe you heard her wrong until he stood up and did exactly as she said.

As the guys let out a bit of laughter from the exchange, you had practically choked to death on your water. You were hoping to not have been too loud and drawn attention to yourself but with the few people that remained that was highly unlikely. You looked around the room only to lock eyes, his narrowed and unwavering. Even after you turned away you could still feel his gaze on you, only causing the heat to rise to your cheeks more.

You attempted to ignore the fact that they were there and just wait for your food but it wasn’t easy. Every once in a while there were small outbursts pulling your attention to the group of boys, and each time you looked up Kyungsoo was in the same position. Leaning back in his seat his right arm slung over the back of his chair unbothered by what was going on around him. He just sat there, never really participating in the conversations, he just listened and nodded along.

 _Does he ever actually speak?_ You found yourself starting to get curious and your mind wandered as you ate. _Why did he seem so reserved? Is he always like this?_ You couldn’t help but look over at him only to quickly looking away when you thought he was going to look up, trying not to make it obvious. He did absolutely nothing and yet he was the most interesting thing in the room.

You were about to get up to ask for a to-go box when another group of guys had walked in. Monsta X, another gang from a neighboring town, just as dangerous but much more careless about it. They sat at a table closer to the front, bringing in just as much chaos if not more than the boys before.

The woman from earlier came back up to the front, “I’m sorry boys we are getting ready to close, you’ll have to come back when we open again.”

One of them stood up, Shownu, the leader and an all-around bad boy, his was voice condescending, “You’re still open now and clearly have other customers.” Looking around the restaurant now realizing that you were the only customer still there other than the two groups.

“She told you nicely, they’re closing and to come back another day,” Kyungsoo replied now leaning forward on the table, taking a sip from his cup before looking up at him. “But I think you should just forget about this place and don’t come back.” This was the first time you’d heard him really say anything. His face was expressionless but his voice was low and harsh, it was much deeper than you had expected it to be.

“You got a lot of nerve thinking you can talk to me like that,” he replied with a laugh crossing his arms, making Kyungsoo stand.

“So do you, thinking you can talk to her like that,” he took a step closer, only slightly having to look up at him. “I suggest you listen to what I said and leave now,” his fists tightening at his sides.

The look in their eyes was filled with fire and hostility, both trying to make the other back down. You were on the complete opposite side of the room but you could still feel the tension radiating off of them.

“Alright, D.O. that's enough,” Suho, the real leader of the group, said pulling Kyungsoo back to step between them facing Shownu, “It’s definitely time for you to leave.” That's when the rest of the guys stood to backup Suho.

“Psh whatever. Let's go,” finally backing down motioning for his members to stand. “But we’ll be back, don’t worry,” he said looking over his shoulder to wink at you with a smirk on his face.

Kyungsoo followed his eyes straight to you. You could feel your face instantly started to burn red when your eyes met again. This time you could see the danger flicker through him. He slowly turned back to Shownu calling after him, “If I have to see you again, you’ll regret it.” His voice is more threatening than before.

Shownu just laughed in response as he walked through the door with the rest of Monsta X following behind, leaving only you and EXO.

You knew that it would probably be best if you left now too, but you couldn’t make yourself get up. You had witnessed everything that just happened so you couldn’t help but feel a little awkward. You just look back down at your food trying to decide how long to wait before getting up to leave.

You only hear the footsteps as they reached the table, followed by someone clearing their throat. You looked up to see him standing there, his eyes at the ground, holding a to-go box. His voice was less harsh than a few moments ago but just as deep and unkind, “Here’s a box for your food, sorry for the disturbance. It’s on the house today but you should probably go.” You took the box saying nothing more than a quiet thank you, packed the food and left.

If only you had just gone home after work, or even picked another place to eat, you would have been able to avoid all of that. Now you are laying in bed filled with curiosity, wanting to know why they were so quick to react so defensively towards the other group.

 _What else makes him vocal? Why was he usually so uninvolved and cold? What would have happened if Suho didn’t stop him? Is he always like that when he takes control of that kind of situation? When else does he like to take control? What's he like when he's actually happy?_  Your thoughts stopped. _Why would I want to know that? It’s not like I could be attracted to him now. What am I thinking? He was ice cold and cares for no one ever._  Trying to talk yourself out of these sudden feelings.

You wanted to just ignore your thoughts and go to sleep, but your mind started to wonder again. _Sure he was extremely good looking, with his heart-shaped lips and those dark round eyes. The way his voice changed, and the flash of danger in his eyes. The way he reacted when Shownu winked at me. But why?_  You started to remember the way he acted before you left. _Why did he just stare at the ground? Is he shy? Was he embarrassed, because of what happened?_

That’s when you remembered you really didn’t pay for the food and started to feel bad for it, “Ugh, I should’ve at least offered still,” you said aloud to yourself. “Alright, tomorrow I’ll go back just to pay for my food,” clearly lying to yourself knowing that wasn’t the only reason, “it wasn’t their fault and the food was amazing.” Being somewhat satisfied with this plan, you hoped you would be able to just sleep off this weird sudden attraction and that would be it.

But would you really be able to?


	2. Chapter 2

You decide that you’d go back on your lunch break and make it a quick trip. You were hoping to not have to witness any more drama, pay for yesterday's meal and have something for lunch.

But when does anything ever go the way you actually want it to?

* * *

 

When you got there you scanned the room, there was definitely more people than last night, but no sign of him. You let out a sigh, not completely sure if it’s from relief or disappointment. Part of you was glad you didn’t see him there, you wanted to just ignore any feelings you think you might have for him. At the same time, you thought that maybe seeing him again wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

You walked up to the counter, smiling at the woman from last night and ordered your food. After handing her the money she attempted to give most of it back, “Oh dear, you gave me too much.”

“No this is for last night too. I was told it was on the house, but the food was amazing so I felt really bad for not paying,” you explained.

Her smile grew, “So it was you, well Soo wasn’t lying when he said how kind you were.”  _ Soo? As in Kyungsoo?  _ “Well your food will be out shortly,” she continued before returning to the back.

You thought you must have misheard her or misunderstood, either way, you were even more curious now. You sat and waited while more thoughts of him flooded your mind.  _ He said I’m kind? How would he even know?  _ Your curiosity grew. _ What else could he have said? What else does he know about me? _

You were pulled back out of your thoughts when your order was called. Now feeling a little more than slightly disappointed that you hadn’t seen him before leaving. It was probably best, this way you’d be able to let go of these feelings and stick to keeping your distance, at least that’s what you hoped would happen. 

It didn’t work out that way, instead, you managed to run right into him as you were walking out. If he hadn’t put his arms out fast enough you would have ended up dumping your food all over him or the floor. Immediately you try to steady yourself and began to apologize when you look up to see that it was him, “Geez, I am so sorry.”

“It's fine, don’t worry about it,” he replied, letting go and putting his hands in his pockets.

You notice the hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.  _ Oh god, I broke him. _ Now you were feeling more flustered, “I-I should've been more careful, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, really it's okay,” he said looking straight at you not avoiding your eyes like the night before. 

You just stood there staring back at him, you could feel your face red as ever and starting to remember what his mom said before.  _ He talked about me.  _

One of the guys behind him cleared their throat snapping you back to reality. “Well uh, I should go,” you said before starting to walk past him, “Sorry again.”

As you walked away you could hear the guys starting to get loud again before Kyungsoo yelled, “Shut up, just get inside already.” 

You turned back once more to see him still standing there, alone, watching you walk away. His smile was more noticeable now. Still, with his hands in his pockets, he dropped his head and followed the rest of the boys inside, and you made your way back to work.

***Kyungsoo POV***

He was surprised to see you back here so soon, he figured last night would’ve made you keep your distance like before.  It’s no secret the  type of drama and violence that followed him and his group, and he knew you wouldn’t like to be around it.

* * *

 

You had caught his attention a while back. He was walking past the building you work at and saw you eating lunch outside with who he assumed was a coworker. Your laugh is what caught his attention at first, but when he saw you he was in awe. He couldn’t believe how beautiful you were, he wanted to be able to get to know you and had been keeping an eye on you since.

He knew that you were from different worlds and you would never want to have anything to do with his. This thought crushed him, he would never show it or admit it out loud to anyone but it did. If you didn’t know him you’d never be able to notice something like that but the guys did.

Last night when he saw you sitting there he couldn’t help but stare at you. Of course, the guys noticed and decided to purposely be loud to catch your attention and get you to look over at them. He wanted you to notice him but he wasn’t sure what you would actually see, he figured it would be all the bad things. 

When Shownu winked at you it flipped a switch inside him making his blood boil and he knew you saw the way he reacted.  _ She probably thinks I’m just some hot-headed gang member.  _ It was all he could think last night.

* * *

 

Seeing you here today, again, got him thinking.  _ Maybe if I just try to say something, anything.  _ But he couldn't, you came and went before he had the chance. Not that he would really take it, he still doubted it all too much.

“Wow, Soo, somebody got you to smile,” Chanyeol teased as soon as he finally came inside joining the rest of them. 

“Shut up Yoel, no ones smiling at anything,” he walked around the table, pulling out the chair next to him. 

His mom came to the table greeting the boys with food, “Alright here you go. Oh Kyungsoo, that girl that was here yesterday was just here.” He nodded.

“Oh we know,” Chanyeol replied with his cheesy grin. “Our little Soo ran right into her as she was leaving, isn’t that ri-ah” he teased before being cut off by Kyungsoo punching his arm.

“Well she came back to pay for yesterday’s food,” his mom continued. “She seems like a sweet girl, why don’t you talk to someone like her?”

“Yeah D.O., why don’t you go talk to her,” Baekhyun teased from across the table leaning back in his seat with his boxy grin.

“Thanks mom,” he said flatly staring Baekhyun down making him drop his smile.

It was one thing to tease each other about a random girl but this wasn't a random girl. They knew this girl would actually mean something because it was him that had feelings for someone this time, which only made them want to tease more.

His mom went back to work and the boys turned to Kyungsoo. They just looked at him with their knowing smiles waiting to see whos going to continue teasing him first. He beat them to it, “Don’t start with me, I don’t want to hear it.” He sat with his arms crossed and looked around the table.

“Alright we’ll start with her then,” Jongin said trying, successfully, to push Kyungsoo's buttons. “You think she’d come hang with us if I ask?” He just glared at him in response. “Calm down Soo it’s a joke.”

“Do you ever plan on talking to her, or really anyone for that matter,” Suho asked.

“I’m good on my own,” he protested. “Besides she wouldn’t want to be around the stuff we do, or thinks we do. Just drop it, alright.” 

They all mumbled in agreement and went on to talk about other things. He went back to not taking part in the conversation, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.  _ She came back, even after last nights issue. I guess it couldn't hurt if I tried saying something to her. Then again she could end up thinking I’m a creep or something.  _

He wasn’t the type to sit around hoping and wishing for something. If he really wanted something to happen then he would go out and make it happen. That’s what he planned on doing to get your attention, once he worked up enough courage that is.

***Y/N POV***

To say you were distracted from work was an understatement. After your lunch break, time just seemed to fly as you got almost nothing done. Going back to that diner might not have been the best of ideas, but after seeing his small smile you didn’t care. It was all you thought about, that and the feeling of being in his arms. 

It was only for a moment but there was no way you could forget how strong his arms felt helping you to steady yourself. He was even more beautiful up close, those eyes that were dark and filled with danger before had turned soft and looked no more dangerous than those of a puppy. The lips that seemed to only spit out warnings and threats now only looked soft and inviting when he smiled.

You could feel the butterflies in your stomach just thinking about seeing him again.  _ Maybe I should go back, actually say something to him. I could just walk by after work…  _ You let out a deep sigh.  _ No, I’ve already gone two days in a row, I can’t go twice in one day. They’d think I’m weird.  _

You fought with yourself going back and forth on the idea, and when it was time to get off you had made a decision. You were just going to go home, there was no use in going back because you knew you’d end up not saying anything to him, again.

You grabbed your things and headed out of the building. Just as you walked out the front doors you stopped in your tracks. There he was sitting on one of the benches, you could only see the right side of him but he looked just as good as before. If you had gotten the chance to plan what you would say the next time you saw him you might have gone right up to him, but you didn’t. Your mind went completely blank as you stood there. There was nothing you could do but just walk past him and hope to not trip over yourself again.

You walked slowly in his direction, stealing short glances as you got closer. You were only a few feet away when he finally looked up to see you. Trying to pretend you didn’t see him you quickly drop your gaze and watched the floor. You weren’t prepared to see him so you definitely didn’t have anything ready to say to him.  _ Next time. Maybe next time.  _ You thought letting out a sigh as you walked right past him.

“Wait, uh excuse me,” he called out from behind you. 

You stopped and turned to see him now standing and walking towards you. Even if you hadn’t seen him you would’ve still recognized that voice. “Me?” You asked pointing to yourself feeling a bit confused.

“Y/N right,” now standing in front of you he continued, “You at the diner last night and you ran into me earlier.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was just a little distracted.”

“You fell kinda hard so I wasn’t sure if your food survived, and I thought I’d bring you something just in case,” he said, holding up a bag from the diner.

“Well thank you, but how did you know that I was here?” you asked taking the bag from him.

“Oh right, uh my mom saw your name tag when you were there earlier,” he explained as he scratched the back of his neck “Really it was her that suggested I bring this to you.”

“Ah well please thank her for me,” you smiled.

He gave a shy smile and nodded, “I should probably be heading back to the diner.”

“Do you mind if I walk with you,” the words just fall out of your mouth before you could really think it through. “It’s just that I’m going that direction anyway.”

“Not at all,” he responded with a somewhat bigger smile.

It was a little awkward at first, just the usual small talk, but it was nice. You were very surprised that it didn’t take long before you were having a normal conversation. Granted you were doing most of the talking, but still, it counts.

It took a bit longer than before because of how slow you both were walking, but when you finally reached the diner you stopped and turned to face him. “Well thank you again for the food and letting me walk with you,” you looked down at your feet and tucked your hair behind your ear, “sorry if I was talking too much.”

You looked back up when he let out a huff of air through his nose and smiled, “Not at all it was nice.” As if it was his signature move he put his hands in his pockets, “Actually, I wouldn’t mind doing something like this again,” he said shyly.

It was a nice moment that was quickly interrupted when his friends came from inside the diner. “Just ask for her number and let's go already,” Baekhyun said before getting smacked in the back of the head. “What, we got things to do.”

“Shut up, Baek. He’ll catch up when he’s done,” Xiumin said before turning to the both of you, “Sorry about him, carry on.” They walked a little further down the street to give you space but still waited for Kyungsoo.

“I should probably get home, it's starting to get dark,” you said, seeing that his smile had faded. “But I think you should listen to your friend.”

He was confused until you started to pull your phone out of your pocket, “Oh right, sorry.” He took your phone to put his number in it and called himself before handing it back to you. “Now you can call me the next time you want someone to walk with,” he said as his smile had returned.

“I will definitely be sure to do that,” you looked over at where his friends were still standing to see them watching. “Well, you should probably go,” you laugh pointing to the group.

He looked over at them and they immediately turn away. “Yeah, sorry about them,” you raised your hand to wave it off. “Get home safely.”

And with that, you went home feeling completely satisfied with your day. You weren’t sure when the next time you’d see him would be, but that didn’t matter because you knew there would be a next time.


	3. Chapter 3

###  ***Y/N POV***

It was hard yet somehow you managed to not text him the very next day. You would have tried to wait another day, but you couldn’t contain your excitement when his name popped up on your screen that morning.

**Kyungsoo: Good morning :)**

It was a simple text, but him being the one to reach out first made your heart swell a little. You thought you’d have to be the one to say something first after playing it cool for a couple of days. You wait a few minutes before responding still trying to play it cool, and when you do you’re even more surprised that he replied back almost immediately.

**Kyungsoo: I was just wondering if you might want someone to walk to work with today.**

_ Stay calm. Don’t be too obvious. _

**You: Sure, I could use the company.**

_ I could use the company? Who says that?  _ You were clearly overreacting, and later you’ll laugh but for now, you panic.  _ Should I have sent a smiley face? _

**Kyungsoo: Great, I’ll just wait for you at the diner.**

You have never gotten out of bed to go to work so fast. You struggled to try to pick something to wear. Something nice but definitely not too nice and make it obvious that you wanted to look good for him. After 20 minutes had already gone by you settle for a light pink and white striped sweater with a cute lace back and a pair of light jeans, and rush out the door.

You practically ran there to meet him, stopping to catch your breath down the street from the diner. When you did finally make it he was outside leaning his back against the wall waiting for you Just seeing him there brought a smile to your face. A smile that you tried to hide, hoping to not seem too happy to see him again. As you got closer the butterflies in your stomach began to swarm.

“Hey, hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” you said as you reached him.

“Not at all, I just got here too,” he smiled readjusting his black leather jacket over his plain white t-shirt.  _ God, he looks good.  _ You involuntarily bite your lip, which he clearly notices judging by the smirk on his face.

“Well uh should we start walking?” you asking clearing your throat and he extended his arm for you to lead the way.

You took your time walking with him talking and making little jokes here and there. Normally dreaded your walk to work but not this one, this was nice and was something you could get used to.

When you finally made it to work you looked down at your phone and realize you may have been enjoying it too much and walked too slow because now you were late. “Shit,” you whispered to yourself.

“What is it?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, um I should really go though,” you give a slight smile trying to play it off. “Thank you for walking me to work.”

“Yeah, of course. It was my pleasure,” his smile was much bigger than yours. “I’ll see you later maybe?”

Your smile grew and you didn’t mind being late for work so much now, “I’d like that.”

And you did see him later, he was there when you got off to walk you home. This time letting him walk you all the way home, he insisted on making sure you got home safely. It became an everyday thing, he would walk you to work in the mornings and then walk you home. So when he wasn’t there after work one day you were confused. As you started to walk home on your own you tried calling him but he wasn’t answering.

###  ***Kyungsoo POV***

_ Just before you get off work that day. _

We were walking through the park, just making our rounds. You know making sure no one else is causing trouble in our neighborhood.

“So you still walking that girl to work every day?” Sehun asked teasingly.

“Her name is y/n. And yeah I am,” he sharply replied giving him a side eye to which Sehun responded with his hands raised in surrender.

“How is y/n doing?” a familiar voice called out from behind us. I turned around to see Shownu with the rest of Monsta X. “I’ve been meaning to go see, maybe I’ll go give her a visit now,” Shownu continued with a smug look on his face.

“I thought I told you not to show up around here anymore,” I reminded him,  “You really should've listened.”

“Why would I when I can be here and talk to your girl, be the one she really wants.” Everything coming out of his mouth just fueled my anger. I couldn’t take it anymore, I saw a flash of red and then I blacked out.

I don’t remember much just bits and pieces. One minute I was standing in front of him and the next thing I knew I was kneeling over him. His face bloody and I was numb. When I looked back up the guys were pulling me up off him and dragging me to the diner.

At the diner I finally took a look at everyone around me. They looked like shit. Everyone was covered with cuts and bruises, I couldn’t tell if it was their blood or Monsta X’s blood but we all had it on us. All I could think about was her though.

“Damn I’m supposed to be meeting y/n right now,” I said aloud but talking more to myself.

“You shouldn’t be out there walking around looking like that,” Suho said reminding me I probably look just like them.

That's when my phone rang, it was her. I looked around the table at them, “She can’t know what happened, got it,” they all agreed but I still felt uneasy. I don’t want her to see me like this, she’ll ask questions. This is the type of stuff she wouldn’t want to be a part of.

###  ***Y/N POV***

You decided to just go by the diner to see if he was there, and he was along with the rest of the guys.

They were all sort of hunched over with blood on their faces, obviously, something happened but what. When you first walked in he was facing away from you. They all turned their eyes to you then back to him, Chanyeol tapped his arm and pointed to you.

When he turned around he looked just like the rest of them. There was a cut under his now bruised right eye and another cut on his bottom lip. As he stood up you immediately went to him. “Are you okay? What happened to you?” 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” he said taking your hand, pulling you to another table.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” you said as he sat across from you. You looked down at his hands on the table to see they were just as cut up still with blood on them. “What happened?”

“Look its best if you don’t know, you don’t really want to be caught up in this,” he said looking away from you.

Him saying that only made you more concerned, especially if he can’t even look at you. What could you do you knew this was his life, that’s why you kept your distance for so long but now you’re here. 

You let out a deep sigh taking one of his hands in yours making him look back at you. “Fine you don’t have to tell me now, let's just go get you cleaned up okay?”

You pulled him to the bathroom and washed off the blood from his hands. When it was time to wipe it from his face you held his chin lightly with your thumb and index finger, making him bring his face closer to you. You could tell it wasn’t just his blood on his face by the random little specks on his cheeks but you didn’t ask any questions.

The whole time you were trying to control your thoughts. This is exactly the kind of stuff you wanted to avoid before. Before you got to know him. You got to see the other side of him, the one that no one else sees. He was extremely sweet and kind, he was just very particular about who he let in to see that, and he picked you. 

This side of him, the one that you’re helping to clean off his face, is the one you’ve never seen up close. At this point you wouldn’t mind taking care of him, you didn’t want to have to do this specifically very often, but you could handle it.

“Okay, I got most of it off,” you looked up to see he was already staring back at you. You let go of his face, forcing yourself to look away. “We should probably put something on those cuts so they don’t get gross.”

“I don’t think we have anything here,” he said never looking away from you. “I can go get it later.”

You hesitated for a minute before saying, “We can just go back to my place, I have some there.” You figured there was no point in letting him wasting money on something you had.

The walk to your apartment was quiet, you wanted to say something but you couldn’t think of anything.  _ What do you say in a situation like this? I can’t ask what happened, and I don’t think it's the best time to joke around. _ You settled to focus on getting home to help him.

“This is the first time I’m going to see the inside of your house, and it’s for something like this,” he mumbled under his breath as you reached your front door.

“Did you have another way in mind,” I questioned.

By the look on his face, I could tell he wasn’t thinking the same thing I was and started stuttering out his defense, “What, n-no I just meant- well I would’ve liked to take you on a date first.” 

His stuttering made you giggle and the way his ears turned red and his cheeks a faint pink made him look adorably sweet. The Kyungsoo in front of you now looked completely harmless, as long as you ignored all the cuts and bruises.

“It’s okay, come on.” I unlocked the door and opened it for him to walk in first. “The couch is over there, I’ll go grab my first aid kit.” When you came back he was in the same spot still just standing there. “You could’ve sat down you know,” you laughed.

“I didn’t want to get anything dirty,” he looked down at his clothes.

“It’s fine, come on,” you walked over to him and sat him down next to you.

You opened up the first aid kit and take out band-aids, cotton swabs, and antibiotic cream. As you started applying the cream to his hand, you were too focused to notice how he watched you. The smile that crept onto his face then faded just before he spoke.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got off,” he looked down at his hand in yours. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me or be seen with me like this.”

“Don’t be, I’m just glad you’re not more hurt than this,” you smiled trying to reassure him. You moved closer and held his face lightly to dress the cut under his eye. “And why wouldn’t I want to be seen with you like this?”

He stilled under your touch taking a moment before responding, “Well for one I look like shit, and people would talk. I’m sure you already know what they say about me and the guys, but if they see you with me like this you’d get caught in the rumors too.”

You could tell he actually cared, not wanting to damage your image any more than he may already have just being around you. He didn’t want to drag you into his world like that.

“People will always talk about something,” you leaned back a little to look at him. Your eyes went straight to his lips then up to his eyes. “We might as well give them something to talk about.” 

You were still holding his face and took that chance to pull him closer to you and kiss him. His lips were just as soft as you had imagined, they were like pillows you couldn’t pull away from. He brought one hand up to hold the side of your face and the other hand to your back making the kiss deeper. You could feel the smile on his lips as you leaned more into him just before he pulled back.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” he had the biggest smile on his face.

“Well, why didn’t you?” 

“I may be a part of EXO but when it comes to a girl as beautiful as you I become a completely different person. When I’m around you I get nervous, I don’t want to do anything that could scare you off or ruin my chance if I had one.” 

He was the last person you ever thought would say something so cheesy, and you loved it. Knowing that you were the only person to see this side of him, that you were the reason he was like this. He was cold, strong, and seemingly heartless, but with you, he was the complete opposite, he was caring, warm and softhearted.


End file.
